


a tray of food

by planetundersiege



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Eleventh Doctor Era, F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s06e13 The Wedding of River Song, Sickfic, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: River gets sick on her and the Doctor’s honeymoon. He takes care of her.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	a tray of food

River laid in the bed she shared with the Doctor, extremely out of it. She had an extreme headache, a runny nose, and a fever that was almost 40 degrees Celsius. This was definitely  _ not  _ how she wanted to spend her day, especially since her and the Doctor’s honeymoon was coming to an end in just a few days. She couldn’t be gone from Stormcage too long after all.

She let out a groan and turned around in bed, looking at the empty spot with unmade sheets were her husband had been sleeping about an hour ago, but he had gotten up and had things to attend too, which was probably tinkering with the TARDIS. That left her alone, and extremely bored.

Just before she was about to fall asleep again, she heard the sound of the TARDIS landing somewhere, and after about ten minutes, the sound of it taking off. And right after that River heard footsteps coming closer, and then saw the door to the bedroom open. The Doctor was carrying a tray with several plates. It smelled of delicious food.

“I’ve got you food, dear wife.”

River raised an eyebrow.

“Really? What’s the occasion?”

“Well, I can’t just let my wife lie here in bed, with no one to take care of her. You need some food to get better.”

“That’s adorable, thank you sweetie. You did get other things than fish fingers and custards though, right?”

The Doctor nodded, before putting the tray down on the bed, and River saw everything. There  _ was  _ fish fingers and custard present on it, but there was also some type of chicken soup with thin noodles and carrots, still steaming, a cup of tea with a flask of honey beside it, a bowl of pomegranate seeds, and a cheese and ham sandwich on it.

“Of course. I brought a bit of everything. A mix of things you enjoy, as well as things scientifically proven to improve your health quicker. It took a while until I could get the TARDIS to materialize everything outside of food bar form, the soup, húsleves, was the trickiest, so I actually went to Hungary and got some from a restaurant instead.”

“So  _ that’s  _ what the noise was. Thank you sweetie, you’re the best.”

The Doctor placed a kiss onto her forehead, giving her a tender smile.

“I’m just taking care of the wonderful woman I love.”


End file.
